It's Always Been You
by ImagineEclare
Summary: "It had always been her. It's always been Clare Edwards." Just a fluffy little oneshot!


**So pretty much a fluff. Just on a one shot :) lemme know what you think about it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful out here." Clare said, looking around us at the trees.<p>

Clare and I had been high school sweethearts.

She had just graduated from university last week.

To celebrate I decided to bring her to my grandparent's old house.

I convinced her to come on a canoeing adventure with me, in the lake just out back.

The timing was perfect.

The sun was just starting to set now.

I could feel the weight of it-of everything- on my shoulders.

"I use to come here as a kid and go fishing." I said, pulling back on the oars.

There were small drylands spread out on the lake.

As a kid my dad would bring me to some of them and we'd have our lunch there.

I was bringing Clare here for a different reason.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, smiling at me.

The sun was reflecting off her blue eyes.

The crystal water making them brighter.

"Just about." I said.

She leaned over the side and watched as the waterlife below continued.

"It's amazing." I heard her breath under her breath.

I nodded.

She was amazing.

Everything about her was amazing.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her laugh.

Her everything.

Clare looked up and smiled at me.

"I love you." She said, her eyes glistening.

I felt my cheeks getting warm and smiled.

"I love you too, Clare."

I looked passed her smiling face to the small dryland I had decorated earlier today.

I smirked and continued to watch Clare muse over every detail of the lake and trees.

Finally, I stopped rowing and let the canoe gently hit the sand.

"Don't turn around yet." I said, jumping out. "Close your eyes."

Clare smiled and did as I asked.

I pulled the canoe more onto the sand and went beside Clare.

I leaned down and kissed her lips.

She put her hands around my neck, keeping my face close to hers.

I deepend the kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist, another under her legs.

Gently, I lifted her, careful not to disrupt our kiss.

I walked over to the blanket I had laid down and set her on it.

I sat next to her.

One hand still rested on her hip, my other caressing her cheek.

I pulled away and put one hand over her eyes.

"Ready?" I asked.

Clare nodded, bitting her lip.

I smiled and removed my hand.

Clare's eyes fluttered opened and her mouth hung open.

She looked around us.

I had brought a picnic basket filled with dinner and hung Christmas lights from the trees.

Clare's shocked expression soon turned to excited.

"Eli!" She squeaked. "This is amazing!"

She looked back to me and kissed me.

I kissed her back and then I began getting nervous.

Before Clare could sense my change in attitude I pulled away and smiled at her.

"You are the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my entire life, do you know that?" I whispered.

Clare blushed a deep red and smiled.

I slowly got to my feet and went over to the mini battery-powered stero.

I clicked it on and went to stand in front of Clare.

I extended my hand towards her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

She smiled and stood up, taking my hand in hers.

I brought her body closer to mine and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She put her hands behind my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

I tried to calm my nerves, but they kept creeping back.

I nodded to myself and pulled away.

"Clare, you are the most important person in the world to me." I started, feeling my neck getting sweaty.

Clare smiled and kissed me softly.

"Since that day in grade eleven english when we had to do the Romeo and Julliet play, I've had the urge to kiss you. When we finally did kiss, everything was changed. I was changed. You, Clare Edwards, have changed me into the man I have wanted to be since I was a kid."

"When I almost lost you to another guy, that hurt. It hurt more than I could ever say. I didn't sleep for almost a week. I know I have screwed up in the past, Clare. I know I still do screw up and I know I'm not perfect."

I took a breath and let go of her waist.

I reached into my sweater pocket and held the box tightly in my hand.

I got on my knee and looked at Clare in the eye.

She looked confused at first, then she brought her hands to her mouth.

A tear rolling from her eyes.

"I know I'm asking for a long time, but if you give me forever, Clare Edwards, I will do everything in my power to be more than the perfect guy you deserve. I'll always be there for you. Your friend. Your shoulder to cry on. I'll be your everything, just like you are mine. Clare, give me your forever. I know there will be ups and downs, but I know that if we have each other, we will make it through."

I opened the box and watched Clare's tears run down her cheeks.

I took her left hand and placed the ring at the tip of her finger.

"Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"

She nodded and moved her hands from her mouth.

"Yes." She breathed. "Yes, Eli, yes."

I smiled and threw my arms around her waist picking her off the ground.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could hear her laugh.

I put her down and kissed her as passionately as I could.

I gently lifted her and laid her on her back on the blanket.

I pulled away from her slowly and stared into her eyes.

"I love you so much." I said.

Clare smiled and brushed my lips softly.

"I love you more." She breathed.

I pulled our lips back together.

This is what I wanted.

I wanted her and me to be like this.

Happy.

It had always been her.

It's always been Clare Edwards.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Short and simple and very corny, but ohwell! :)<strong>

**lemme know what you all think? thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
